The power consumption of an electrical circuit is in many cases a critical aspect of the circuit's performance metric. In the case of battery powered devices, for instance, the amount of power that a semiconductor chip will draw from the batter has a significant impact on the enjoyment of the device by the user and the device's ability to compete with other battery powered devices on the open market. As such, engineers are continually seeking ways to lessen the power consumption of the circuits they design.